sonicfanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Penparcae has Awoken/ Capítulo 11
Capítulo 11 | Passion and escepticism La luz del sol se acababa y la luna tomaba su puesto. Ambos estrategas Orión y Enjoltaire llegaron a la conclusión de que los policías atacarían de noche debido a su ausencia durante la mañana, tarde y día. Estaban en lo correcto, ya que mientras preparaban municiones se escuchó la marcha al unísono de los policías, ahora con rifles, escudos, y taser paralizadores más potentes que la vez anterior. Jefe de Policía: '¡Limítense a no atacar y prevengan la defensa! Venimos a vigilarlos solamente, pero la preparación es necesaria si ustedes inician el ataque. El líder, a punto de responder, es interrumpido por Orión y evita que pronuncie alguna palabra. En voz baja, para evitar ser escuchados, le reclama: '''Orión: '''No es momento de responder, Enjoltaire. Si nos limitamos a hablar, es lógico que ellos también. Esto parece ser una batalla de resistencia, durmamos sin que ellos sepan y dejemos a alguien en guardia. Enjoltaire concuerda y asiente con la cabeza sin decir una palabra. Empieza a buscar a alguien para hacer la guardia, pero nadie parecía estar dispuesto debido a la historia de amor que se separa de esta sección de guerra, sólo había alguien tranquilo que aceptaría de buena gana. '''Enjoltaire: 'Álachi, neccesito que hagas la guardia, y si empiezan a apuntar, avísanos silenciosamente. 'Álachi: '''Entendido. Vamos Alizeé. *Recoge la maceta de su girasol del piso* Pesa un /CARAJ-- Álachi cubre su boca y el otro muchacho luce preocupado por el ruido que podría causar sus tourettes. 'Álachi: 'Un montón... *Dijo algo nervioso por lo ocurrido* Proceden a ponerle una venda en la boca y él ahora silenciado chico se dirige al frente de las barricadas, lo más cerca que estaba del exterior. Los estudiantes duermen en la excepción de aquel que hacía la guardia. La venda sofocaba algunas de las maldiciones que soltaba y las silenciaba, sin embargo los espasmos que le atacaban seguían. Para Álachi, aquellos espasmos ya no eran molestos, pues toda su vida le estuvieron siguiendo, es más, podía incluso sacarles el provecho de que su memoria era casi fotográfica, pues memorizaba cada palabra y cada espasmo que tenía en todo momento, y junto a ello, la situación que debía recordar. Mientras regaba a Alizeé, su flor de girasol, escuchó algo al rededor de las 4:30 de la madrugada. Eran los policías discutiendo, trataban de hacerlo susurrando pero parecía que se encontraban en algún tipo de desacuerdo, discutiendo sentados en el piso. '''Jefe de policía: '''Mira, el plan es simplemente poner la bomba de gas y arrestarlos mientras duermen..! '''Policía: '''Pero jefe, ahora mismo están dormidos... ¿Por qué no arrestarlos ahora? Suena a que están dormidos... '''Jefe de policía: '''Sé que eres nuevo, pero por eso debes seguir aún más mis órdenes y cuestionarme menos. Deben tener a alguien haciendo de guardia, y con suerte no nos estará escuchando ya que hablamos silenciosamente, y lo hace caerá dormido con la bomba. '''Policía: '¡...Tenemos tasers y rifles...! ¿..Qué podrían hacer ellos..? Les superamos en número. '''Jefe de policía: '''Pero la estrategia es lo primero. Ahora silencio y ve por las bombas de gas cloroformo. El policía asintió y se levanta, al mismo tiempo que Álachi levanta del suelo a Alizée y corre tratando de hacer ningún ruido. Llegó con Enjoltaire, y para su sorpresa, también se encontraba Less despierto. '''Less: Ah, que tal compañero. Saludó con un marcador de color rojo en su mano y la voz en un volúmen bajo para evitar despertar a su acompañante. Álachi trató de sonar silencioso también, pero estaba alterado por el acontecimiento anterior. Álachi: ¡...Los /IDIOTAS/ guardias planean dormirnos con gas cloroformo...! Debemos detenerlos... Less: '¡Ah! ¡Apolo! *Tiró del cabello de Enjoltaire* '''Enjoltaire: '¡Aughch! *De inmediato cubre el grito con su mano* ¿..Qué es lo que sucede..? 'Álachi: '''Los guardias, van a arrestarnos mientras dormimos con bombas de gas. ¿Cómo los detenemos? '''Enjoltaire: '''Quizá debería hablarlo con Orión y Blake...-- 'Álachi: '*Lo interrumpe* Dudo que tengamos /VERGA/ tiempo. Los policías ya iban por las bombas. '''Enjoltaire: '''Muy bien... eh, hagamos un plan rápido. Lo que haremos será seguir al policía que fue por las bombas, ¿Recuerdas como se veía? 'Álachi: 'Seguro que sí, se veía /M-MARICÓN/ algo alto, de cabello rizado y oscuro. '''Enjoltaire: '''Perfecto... Huh. 'Álachi: '''¿Iremos los dos solos? No sé si Less quiera ayudar a algo para la revolución... '''Enjoltaire: Less, necesito tu ayuda. La voz de un tenor dramático perfecto de Enjoltaire llamó totalmente la atención del estudiante desinteresado de artes. Álachi queda un poco sorprendido. Less: '¿Qué sucede? '''Enjoltaire: '''Me vas a ayudar en esto. Nosotros iremos por las bombas y tú nos avisarás si corremos riesgo de ser descubiertos. ¡..Pero no hagas nada que llame su atención..! Mantente callado... Mientras decía eso se quitó los zapatos e incitó a sus compañeros a hacer lo mismo. Cuando terminó la orden, Less asiente de inmediato y sigue las instrucciones de su líder. Al quitarse los zapatos disminuyeron el ruido al correr, logrando así pasar desapercibidos. Enjoltaire y Álachi llegan a la dirección de las bombas sin ser notados gracias al sigilo de felino que ambos poseían. Empezaron a buscar las bombas en varios cajones, cajas y hasta sacos, pero no encontraban nada. El líder sabía que estaban tardando y debido a la rapidez con la que ideó el plan, se arrepentía, pues se había dado cuenta que su vaga organización les iba a costar quizá la vida, igual, no se rendía, él líder siempre fue la expresión encarnada de "Una flama de ardiente deseo". Less, viendo que el policía no llegaba, no le dio tanta importancia al asunto así que sacó una pequeña botella de vino y le dió un trago, por el otro lado, Álachi olvidó algo, y ese algo era la venda que cubría su boca, así que al escuchar una de sus varias obscenidades siendo casi gritada al aire, el policía al que trataban de burlar apresuró el paso y fue hacia la bodega de las bombas. Less no sabía que hacer, era tarde para avisar, así que hizo lo que Enjoltaire le había prohibido y llamó la atención del policía lanzándole una piedra. '''Policía: '¿Eh? ¿Pero que--? De inmediato, el estudiante logra noquearlo casi de inmediato al golpearlo con la botella, la cual al romperse causó mucho ruido. El líder, enfurecido, salió de la bodega seguro de que el causante del ruido había sido su compañero. Tratando de no gritar, pero aún así alterado dijo: '''Enjoltaire: ¿¡...Pero qué te sucede...!? Less: '¡Vuelve adentro, que vienen para acá los policías, ocúltate! De mala gana, pero sabiendo que era lo mejor, hace caso. Less era impulsivo, y hacía las cosas sin darse cuenta. Al verse el cuerpo, ya estaba vestido con el uniforme de policía nacional de Penparcae y empujando el cuerpo del ensangrentado dueño del traje hacia un arbusto. '''Jefe de policía: '¿Que ha sucedido? ¡Escuché vidrio quebrándose! '''Less: '''N-no es nada, jefe. Pisé esta botella de vidrio y reventó. No podía estar más nervioso, pero habría de disimularlo. '''Jefe de policía: Menos mal. Pensé que podrían haber roto las ventanas para robar las bombas! Less: Eh??? Jefe de policía: '''¡Estoy bromeando! Sé que eres nuevo, pero no te viene mal un chiste de vez en cuando, no? '''Less: Ah, huh. Sí, haha. Jefe de policía: Bueno... ¿Qué esperas? Saca las bombas. Álachi, sabiendo que había alguien más afuera tapaba su boca con ambas manos y Enjoltaire nunca había sudado más frío. Less: 'Ah, sí las bombas.... Huh, en seguida... Entró a la bodega y ve a sus compañeros. Con sus manos les hace una señal de que salgan por la pequeña puerta de al lado. El líder sabía que si salían por ahí, el Jefe de policía los vería, y se rehusaba a hacerlo. '''Jefe de policía: '¿Por qué tardas tanto, novato? '''Less: '''Ahhh..! Es que no las encuentro... ¿Podría ayudarme? Venga por favor. Ahí Enjoltaire entendió, y junto a un ahogado espasmo de parte de Álachi y el Jefe entrando al mismo tiempo, ellos salieron de inmediato a la vez. Con el Jefe dentro y distraído, ellos podían huír sin problemas, solo Less tenía que actuar un poco más. '''Jefe de policía: '''Vaya, es cierto, ¿Dónde estarán las bombas? ¿Acaso no llegaron? Habrá que hacer una retirada improvisada...Avisa a todos silenciosamente. '''Less: '''S-sí señor. '''Jefe de policía: De un momento a otro estás muy obediente. Less sólo tragó saliva mientras sudaba e hizo caso a las órdenes del jefe. Avisó únicamente a un soldado y este pasaría la voz para evitar decirle a todos y que le descubrieran. Mientras todos se iban, él regresó a la barricada. Less: '¡Apolo! ¡Se han ido, estás a salvo! Álachi y su líder estaban fascinados. '''Enjoltaire: '''Gracias, por lo menos ahora sé que siempre estás cerca para pedir ayuda. Sólo deja de llamarme Apolo. 'Álachi: '¡Less, me sorprendes! Realmente no pensé que algún día te vería haciendo algo /MARICA/ que ayudara a la revolución. '''Less: '''Yo no he hecho esto por la rebelión, lo hice porque seguí las órdenes de el líder, ¿No? Hah. El líder al que se refería sonríe y vuelve a la mesa en la que duerme plácidamente acorrucado con la bandera roja y negra. 'Álachi: '''Supongo que yo dormiré también, ¿Puedes tomar la guardia, Less? '''Less: Pues bueno. Ya que me quedaré despierto por esta adrenalina, supongo que sí. Álachi: '''¡Gracias /HIJO DE PUTA/ compañero! El estudiante de artes se deshace del uniforme de policía y vuelve a ponerse su ropa. En esos momentos de hacer nada, mira a su al rededor y ve a todos su colegas dormidos. Ahora estaba tranquilo, pero siempre, aunque no lo demostraba, se sentía estresado cuando Enjoltaire ponía su vida en peligro. Less era un tipo de persona que no disfrutaba de la compañía, y siempre fue alguien solitario, un escéptico que se cuidaba de no creer en nada. Se limitaba a cumplir con actividades artísticas que no requirieran ningún contacto social. A pesar de adorar la soledad, el siempre se sentía vacío y eso era por una razón en específico. Hay personas quienes marcan sus nombres en la historia junto al de alguien más, tales como Bonnie y Clyde, Karimloo y Fraser, Eric y Dylan, Aquiles y Patroclo, Apolo y Dioniso, su existencia no es suya, no les pertenece, y están destinados a compartirla con alguien que les guía. Usualmente estos dos son opuestos, y Less era este tipo de personas y admiraba por instinto a su contrario, Massimo Enjoltaire. Less era la sombra, la otra cara, el lado incorrecto y opuesto del líder de la rebelión. La guitarra de Blake se encontraba a su lado y Less Volapuk, decide tocarla para expresar sus emociones, aprovechando que nadie escucharía. '''Less: Love of mine, one day you will die (Mi amor, algún día morirás) But I'll be close behind; I'll follow you into the dark (Pero estaré a tu lado, te acompañaré a la oscuridad.) No blinding lights or tunnels to gates of white (Sin luces, ni tuneles hacia puertas de blanco.) Just our hands clasped so tight (Nuestras manos tomadas tan fuerte.) Waiting for the hint of a spark (Esperando por alguna chispa.) If heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied (Si el cielo e infierno deciden que satisfechos están.) Illuminate the 'No's on their vacancy signs (Subrraya "No" en las hojas de vacantes.) If there's no-one beside you when your soul embarks (Si no hay nadie a tu lado cuando tu alma se eleve.) I will follow you into the dark (Te acompañaré a la oscuridad.) In revolutionary school, (En la escuela revolucionaria.) as vicious as Musain rule, (Desquiciado como Musain.) I got my feelings bruised (Mis sentimientos son golpeados.) by the leader in red (Por un líder de rojo.) And I propped to the bar, as he told me (Y me apoyé del bar, mientras me dijo:) "Ah, you're good for nothing, fool" ("Ah. eres un bueno para nada, idiota.) and I hear every word that he said. (Y escuché cada palabra que dijo.) If heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied (Si el cielo e infierno deciden que satisfechos están.) Illuminate the 'No's on their vacancy signs (Subrraya "No" en las hojas de vacantes.) If there's no-one beside you when your soul embarks (Si no hay nadie a tu lado cuando tu alma se eleve.) I will follow you into the dark (Te acompañaré a la oscuridad.) I will follow you (Te acompañaré a la oscuridad.) If heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied (Si el cielo e infierno deciden que satisfechos están.) Illuminate the 'No's on their vacancy signs (Subrraya "No" en las hojas de vacantes.) If there's no-one beside you when your soul embarks (Si no hay nadie a tu lado cuando tu alma se eleve.) I will follow you into the dark (Te acompañaré a la oscuridad.) I will follow you (Te acompañaré a la oscuridad.) El episodio termina con Less mirando hacia el cielo y los demás estudiantes dormidos. Categoría:Episodios